JimxAli Preview BTE
by BrokenxRecordsxx
Summary: For a role-play group. I never finished it. XD Yaoi.


Ooc: Hi you guys! Here's my first fanfiction to show off. D Success. X] So, I'm in a roleplay where my character, Jim Hawkins, is just now getting together with Aladdin. Yes, It's a non/Disney roleplay that makes your child hood memories rot. :3 It's fun. Anyway. The girl whom plays Aladdin cannot roleplay smut due to personal conflictions with her relationship. I understand. However, for my own ((and skye's own )) amusement, I wanted to continue a part of the current roleplay where Ez ((Aladdin)) is making it difficult for Jim to not jump the boy.

Yes. This is rated M. RUNAWAYLITTLECHILDREN. XD

I'll post what we have so far for their moment, so that you can at least get a jist of what's going on. Just for reference, I only included Jim and Aladdin's parts. Cinderella and Holly were there, too, but not directly involved.

Jim smiled as he saw Aladdin blush. He had to admit, it only made him cuter. "You're adorable," he cooed, touching his cheek. He smiled before watching the girls leave. He chuckled a bit and kissed him deeply, taking the free time as alone time. "Ali...remember how I asked if you'd ever be with me?" he asked gently, his lips tender against the boys. "Would you be with me now? 'Cause...I don't want to miss my chance," he whispered, blushing darkly. 

He did it again. Al looked away embarrassedly, a playful pout on his lips for being called 'adorable', yet he leaned into the other's touch slightly. Al chuckled into their kiss, having been caught off guard once more, but quickly meshed his lips with Jim's, at least the girls weren't in here anymore, so it wasn't quite as awkward. He tilted his head as he spoke until the words registered into his brain, causing, practically, his entire face to burst into a flame of reddened skin.

"Now? Here? . . . right now?"

He asked, quietly, and clearly frazzled. As Holly came in he bit down on his lip, trying to hide his embarrassment, until she advised them to get a room, in which Al quickly slapped his forehead to cover up his practically glowing face. He remained quiet until Holly returned to the living room with Cinderella. Aladdin began rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke quietly once more.

"What makes you think you'd miss your chance, Jimby?"

Jim tilted her head to the side and smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders as he sat up onto the counter. He chuckled at Holly's words and rolled his eyes, leaning back onto his palms before picking up a piece of pizza and taking a bite. "People tend to run away from me after a while," he shrugged. "I Haven't been with anyone since Moses...I'm so used to one night stands, but...I don't know, it's different with you. I actually want to have a claim on you - not just a crush," he blushed, rubbing his neck.

Aladdin watched as the other jumped from the stool to the counter, and laughing quietly at his new interest in the pizza. However he tilted his head at Jim's words, staring at him like he spoke nonsense in some foreign language. Al stood up from his stool, scooting over to stand between Jim's legs with his palms pushed down against the counter on either side of his waist. He gently pressed their foreheads together.

"Well. Unlike your friends, you're not scary Jimby. I won't be running away from you, even if you wanted me to."

Al was slightly . . . nervous about the entire thing, relationships were never a strong suit, they usually held too much drama that left Al running out the door in a heartbeat the first chance he got, but it was different with Jim . . . even with his mob of women that Al was waiting for to shank him while he slept. He wouldn't be running off on Jim, not for anything, not for anyone and definitely not now that he promised to protect him from Moses.

There he went, smiling again at Jim's words, he wanted to have a claim on him? So this really wouldn't be something that would with Al with regret then, Jim seemed serious and the the blush on the boy's cheeks he couldn't help but smile.

"Heh, fine."

He said looking back into Jim's eyes, moving closer to his face but pausing before he reached his lips.

"Claim me, Jimby."

After speaking his whispered words he pressed their lips together quickly.

Jim felt his heartbeat quicken as Aladdin got closer to him. What waswiththis guy? Anyone else could get close to him like this, and Jim wouldn't even react. But, when Ali was this close, he felt like he was going to pass out. And oddly, he didn't mind it. At his words, he couldn't help but grin.

Before he could respond to the boys words, he was muted by his lips. His lids slipped closed in content, and he hooked a hand at the back of Al's neck, tugging him closer for a moment, trying to show how he felt through the kiss.

"Be mine, then?" He whispered huskily, his lips still touching Ali's.

Aladdin grinned as he was pulled closer, his hands removing themselves from the counter as they snaked around Jim's waist and with a light chuckle, Al yanked him closer. As Jim pulled away for the slightest moment, Al reopened his eyes and met his before looking down with another flash of color against his tanned skin. It drove Aladdin mad that Jim seemed to know exactly what to say to make him flustered and red, and he did so with what seemed like no effort.

It was comforting however to feel his lips still brushing against his own, as he quickly brought up his dark hues once more to met Jim's.

"Only your's."

He whispered quietly once more before messing their lips once more.

Jim smiled as he saw Aladdin's blush, and traced an aimless pattern on his neck as he waited for the boys answer. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this - asking for someone to want him. He didn't deserve it, and he knew it. But, he was selfish, and didn't care. He just wanted Aladdin.

A wide, goofy grin took his lips as he heard Aladdin's response. Without a bit of hesitation, he met the boys lips and pulled him close, a gentle sound of content coming from the back of his throat. He held the boys lips for as long as he could before his lungs begged for air, and then he reluctantly leaned back enough to rest his forehead against Ali's.

Aladdin almost seemed to squeak in surprise when Jim continued to pull him close into their kiss, and in return, Al continued pulling him as well. His cheeks reddened as the intensity of their kiss seemed to escalate. He loved the sounds he heard from Jim, giving him a soft yet playful growl he grinded his lips against the other's. His original loving kiss had changed as Al's lips seemed more hungry for the brunette's than earlier before, his body was pressed against the counter as close as he could get before he continued pulling Jim closer to him. When Jim's lips parted from his own, he was grateful, because his own lack of oxygen was making him uncomfortable . . . and he wasn't sure if he would have stopped to refill his lungs, then was left longing for the boy's lips once more as he softly panted to catch his breath. His body almost went limp as their foreheads touched once again; he smiled, shaking his head slightly to move a few rouge black strands from his face. 

((ooc; this is where we left off. Here's how, if it were allowed for this couple, things would have gone. I apologize, Ez, if my characterization of Aladdin is off. XD ))

Jim found that the space between the two of them made his pulse race more in yearning. He chewed his bottom lip as he listened to the sound of Aladdin's panting. Their breath was mingling together, and it made his skin crawl in lust. Glancing towards the living room, he noted that Nani was now in his house. Great. There was no way he was giving up another moment with this boy. Especially not now. It was the first time he'd ever wanted to really be with someone. He wasn't give it up for a frat party.

Leaning over, he captured Aladdin's lips again, his lips tender at first before quickly regaining the heat that now coursed through his blood. The sounds that escaped from the back of Aladdin's throat made a grin slip onto Jim's lips through the kiss, and he pulled the boy closer to him.

"Quiet. . ." He whispered against his lips, nodding his head towards the living room. He got down from the counter, and took Aladdin's hand, tugging him to follow him silently up the stairs. He locked the bedroom door, and then turned, and grinned towards the tan skinned boy. Both of their eyes were full of the same lust.

As their lips connected again, Jim pressed Al into the door, getting a groan from the boy as their groins rubbed together, causing friction that ran shivers down both of their spines.

"Jim," Aladdin gasped out, a dark blush taking his cheeks. Jim smiled, kissing the boys cheeks tenderly before trailing his lips along his neck, savoring the flavor of his skin like it was water in the desert. 


End file.
